


The Jump

by AlphaFeels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depressing as fuck, Heartbreaking, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fall..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry

John’s Pov

‘No matter how simple your existence may be you have been accentual to my sanity. I confess now that I have on occasion been a madman even in your company, but John you inspire me to not only reach my full potential as man but a person, a human being open to feeling and love! You have brought me to life and I will always cherish you for that. Completely, with all my heart, with every breath that I have taken, every day that I have live! I will always love you.’ 

‘Sherlock, I don’t understand what your-’ 

‘This is me- this is me saying goodbye.’ 

‘No! Don’t dare. How can you even think about leaving me here on my own?’ 

‘John I have to, it’s the only way that everyone can be safe, don’t you see John I have to do this it has to be now!’ 

‘No I don’t see. All I see is the man I love- being stupid-’ John struggled to continue, tears running down like rivers leaving his eyesight blurred as he continued. ‘Please- just come down.’ The doctors hand shaking as he held it raised in the air as if it would keep Sherlock from jumping. 

Sherlock’s Pov

It broke his heart to listen to John’s desperate sobs. Countless endings played in his head of how this day might end if circumstances were different, but today it must end this way.

He breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm himself enough to speak. 

‘I love- I love you- always and forever-’ 

‘Sherlock- No!’ 

John’s Pov 

He watched as Sherlock flung himself from the ledge. Fighting to stay upright he struggled across the road blind with tears and gasping from the sharp pain in his chest. He fought through the gathering crowd grasping at his wrist to feel for a pulse. Any sign that Sherlock Holmes was still alive. But as he held onto Sherlock’s ivory wrist, he found no pulse. The only evidence of life was seeping into his trousers and staining his hands. The cooling, bright crimson blood of Sherlock Holmes. 

In the moment that they declared Sherlock dead John’s heart gave in, his heart mangled and broken, he died covered in his lover’s blood, tears still wet on his cheeks. He fell onto the ground again but this time he never got up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify everyone is dead.. Sherlock dies from the fall and John dies of a heart attack... I know cheery stuff.


End file.
